New Flower For Severus
by Infractus-Creaturaes
Summary: Not much to say here.SeverusX OC,OC daughter of someone evil...blah blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

It was unheard of at hogwarts for someone to tranfser in at the near end of the year but a strange girl did transfer, and was sorted into strange girl stood about five feet tall, she had pale brown eyes, followed by a cascade of long strawberry blonde curls, she was of pureblood skin pale .her robes were a tad larger than the girls slightly chubby frame . The chubbyiness made her cute though mind you. It was near the end of sixth year this girl showed up,which soon came to pass and she was already in the great hall before others for their last name Rose Ivy .

Severus Snape was up and about as always... he had already took his morning stroll about the lake, and entered the great hall almost assured he would be the first to enter.

He walked to the far side, where Slytherin table was and spotted her, he paused a moment, his expression giving no surprise as his dark eyes took her in, he simply rose an eyebrow in her direction, before shouldering his tattered rucksack and heading for the far end of the table, he plopped down on the bench facing away from the wall, making sure he could see down not only his table... but he could see the other three as well.

It was too early for the trays to be filled yet, so he dug around in his bag and pulled out a book, burying his nose in it. His lank black locks fell forward as he read, keeping his face from view... which was probably a good thing for the young Slytherin, seeing as he was finding it increasingly hard to remain concentrated, and his dark eyes kept flicking to the new comer curiously...

He had grown quite a bit over the summer, his robes fitting him much differently than before. His hair had lengthened to just at his shoulders, which had broadened, though he was still quite slim. He had also grown a couple inches, and was now taller than even the staff members, save Hagrid... but no one could compete with someone who had giant blood, as Severus suspected he did.

The most important change in Severus Snape, was his demeanor. Even though he had always been one to remain somber and quiet... now his dominating presence seemed filled with a bit more confidence, power... and even danger, his long steady strides making people stop and take notice. And this all happened without his realizing it... though he fully intended on using his new traits to his advantage

The female sighed,as she noticed the great hall doors open and let in a certain greasey haired boy,but to her the grease she didn't notice or even take a care in the world of,She knew not every onewas perfect nor was everyone beautiful,but she knew ...that everyone male or female was beautiful in their own eyed him through strands of Strawberry blonde curls,her eyes almost specks through her hair so he wouldn't be able to tell she kept glancing at him ,analyzing him.

She could tell he grew over the summer,among many other things,As for herself over the summer she had lost a bit of weight althought not much,but that could be result as to living in a new place or stress maybe,Some owls began to fly in early one ,in particular a dusty rose red color landing in front of Rose with a daily prohet and letter strapped to his legs she payed the owl before opening the paper with a knowing sad smile..

There on the front of the news paper was a picture of her waving family,Her dad,Her mum,and her older brother,with a younger Rose,the title of the paper read Londons most Richest and Royal family murdered it going on to describe that Deamon Ivy, died protecting his wife,Fernalda Ivy,then that the male heir,Dan Ivy ,in a fit of rage had went into the death eats attack and gotten himself killed...

Rose merely placed the paper down letting her locks hideher faceas she looked down emotions in her eyes,but the few minutes later she sat tall,and regal her eyes viod of any sadness Serverus would of seen. Just as the doors opened more letting in a few other students from other houses. Severus watched as the red-colored owl landed in front of Rose and watched her with a bit of interest, noticing it was nothing more than the paper. He caught her expression immediately, and his mind roamed through the possibilities of what she might have seen on the front page of the prophet...

He didn't receive the paper, being at school he always heard at least some glimpse of what was going on, especially if it were anything important... it paid to be observant, besides he didn't have the money to pay for it... and even if he did, he was far to frugal with his money to waste it on a paper... he was already thinking of life after Hogwarts.

His dark eyes took her in somberly, only turning away when the Great Hall doors opened once more. Platters appeared on the long tables and immediately filled with food... he pulled a couple pieces of toast and an apple near him, turning back to his book.

Soon the great hall was full, but instead of leaving as usual, he remained in his spot. He glanced at the boy beside him and gave a tight nod... they weren't friends by any means, but he and Even Rosier had an understanding... and Rosier's family was quite wealthy.

It was no surprise when an a large Eagle Owl flew through the arched window, landing between the two. He watched Even pick up a couple letters as well as the prophet, tossing the news paper aside and feeding his owl a bit of bacon.

Severus rose then, setting his rucksack on the table as he stuffed his book back in, discreetly letting his fingers wrap around the newspaper before he turned and walked away, paper and rucksack both firmly in hand, casting a quick glance at Rose as he passed... he waited until he made it to his potions class before he opened it however, not wanting to be found out.

And his eyebrows rose into his dark hairline... well, this seemed to make sense... but, why had no one known?, he managed to read through the article three or four times before he heard the door open and shoved it into his bag, pulling out his potions book and opening it as if he had just arrived.

Rose stepped into the class as silent as normal,sitting in her normal seat at the back of the class getting out her things with a soft sigh she realized her ink bottle was empty,she sees severus pullign out his things she walked over her feet oddly silent on the floor of teh class as she tapped his shoulder sayign softly"excuse me...Do you perhaps have an extra Inkbottle?"

Severus jumped slightly at the unexpected contact, and scowled on instinct, shooting a slightly scathing glance her way, "Yes" he answered shortly, though he made not attempt to reach for it.

He drummed his fingers on the desk a couple moments, waiting on her to sigh and leave... like any sane person in the castle would. He glanced down at his hand, before lifting it and examining his cuticles, as he thought to himself.

He wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't just handing over his ink... but then again, he really didn't have a reason to be nice to her either... except for the fact that she was alone, he knew what that was like.

With a small resigned sigh, he pushed the bottle on his desk in her direction, "Just make sure you return it to it's proper owner, ink isn't cheap, and I am rather... protective of my personal possessions" he muttered, not making eye contact.

Rose nods" sorry to bother you Severus." she walls back to her desk with the ink bottle ,using her wand to transfer some ink into her bottle before taking it back to him in silence,seeing the prophet sticking out of his bag she laughed" ah so you read the paper of my familys demise.."

She walks back to her seat as the door open again letting in Sirius and James who start teasing severus, but rose never a fan of their pranks pointed her wand at them" you two I think...should go stick ..to a ceiling." with a few movements of her wand two silenco'd mauraders were stuck to the ceiling with a temporary charm

Severus had been about to reply when the door opened once more... he didn't have to look to know who it was, and he was immediately placed on edge. Straightening in his chair even further, his jaw tensing as they started in on him.

"If I were y-" he began saying, his dark hate-filled eyes focused on James, but then he heard Rose, and before he even realized what she said he was looking up at the two marauders, who were quite obviously livid but unable to speak a word.

He smirked slightly, "Well... as much as I would like to... hang around with the two of you, I really should focus on my work" he said softly, a little unneeded venom dripping from his words.

He glanced over at Rose appraisingly, but only nodded his thanks, at a complete loss of what to say to the witch... a part of him was curious about his apparent new-found ally... while another part of him registered that she was placed in Slytherin for a reason, it wasn't exactly something to ignore.

Not that he was a self-hating Slytherin, but it would be foolish not to realize she might have some ulterior motive or interest in him. In the end, he merely decided to pay more attention to her in the near future... maybe even strike up a conversation if she didn't seem as big an imbecile as the rest of his school mates.

She simply grins her eyes flashing dangerously as she says oh so sweetly to the two" well are ya two just going to hang?" she grins more going back to her seat with a flip of strawberry blonde curls( on my full profile page is a picture of her) her brown eyes seemed to glitter red for a minute, she sat in her seat idlely twirling her wand which in turn seemed to do something to the boys,Sirius was in a frilly pink tux and James in a bright yellow wedding grinned whispering" or perhaps in Slytherin..you'll make you real friends..." those were the sorting hat words.

Though he had returned to his book, Severus' eyes kept shifting toward the witch, watching her hand as she seemingly absently twirled her wand. He heard her whisper something, but was too far away to make out the exact words.

He glanced up at his nemesis one last time, a rare smile coming to his face as he snorted. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile... no matter how small of one it was. He shook his head, and glanced over at Rose, "Perhaps we should leave them... maybe they won't be discovered for a few days... if we've any luck at all" he muttered, his expression sober once more, but his dark eyes showing a hint of amusement behind them.

'' perhaps..that sounds like a good idea.." she nods writing the essay question down from the clackboard as the professer entered she quickly walked up to him 'crying'" professor slughorn I...I can't work...in.. the class today..." she sniffles slughorn wodeeyed and alarmed a bit " can...my partner.." sniffles again"..and I..leave?" slughorn swallows nodding saying" mister snape you may go with miss Ivy." Rose walked to her desk gathering her thing with'shaking limbs' as she walked put of the dugeon with a wail. Slughorn clears his throat" poor girl something in this room must remind her of family." sees shape still sitting" well go on mister snape!"

Severus watched the entire display in shock, she had been perfectly fine moments ago... but as she turned back toward him, he could see in her eyes she wasn't as emotionally distraught as she appeared.

His head jerked back toward the front of the room when Slughorn spoke, and he nodded, "Yes sir... I will follow the syllabus as usual" he muttered softly, before gathering his things and quickly leaving the room, in an attempt to catch up with Rose... his brow creased as he wondered exactly what she was on about.

Though... a part of him was thankful, at least now he wouldn't be tempted to look up at Potter and Black throughout the entire lesson... he didn't want to give their location away.

She was waiting next to the door leaning against the walls examining her cuticles just like he had earlier , before turning to look at him with a smile" acting..ain't it a great thing?" she blinks" to common room?outdoors?or library?"

His dark eyes took her in, his head cocked to the side a bit curiously as he eyed her. He snorted softly, shaking his head, "And you assume I shall be accompanying you... why?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

He hesitated a brief moment, his response had been more reactionary than thought out, "Perhaps... outside" he muttered, "A bit of fresh air sounds pleasant..."

She nods grabbing his hand to literally drag him outside as she smiles the sun light shining upon her as she turns about giggling at the gentle breeze which blows. Her locks slowly settling back down on her shoulders and back as her brown eyes were just her bag down under a willow tree she sat pulling out a book from her bag on Parselmouths.

Snape allowed her to drag him forth from the castle, feeling for all the world like a pup on a lead... but his eyes never fell from her, watching her every move and reaction until they reached the willow tree.

He gracefully let himself drop down beside her, his back propped against the tree, one leg in an angled position, the other straight out in front of him... his rather long lithe body finally untensing and seeming to relax for the first time that day.

He rested his chin in his hand as he glanced over at his companion, his eyes darting to the book she had pulled out, "An interest in Parselmouths?" he questioned.

" The Ivys are also a branch of desendants of Salazar Slytherin,much more so than the Gaunts " she smiles reaching into her bag to pull out her familiar which wasnow wrapped around her wrist, a coral snake." my familiar of sort..Viperis" she smiles kissing the snakes head before feeding it a mouse it fanged jaw snapping inches from her finger but rose doesn't seem worried , not even as the snake winds upwards to rest around her neck as if a necklace .

Snape watched all of this with his eyebrows rose, shifting the slightest bit, feeling a tad uncomfortable. His eyes fell on the snake draped about her neck... he knew she didn't need him to tell her it was poisonous... and she seemed to be alluding to her being a parselmouth, so he was hardly worried for her safety.

"Ah..." he said softly, as if what she had said was only mildly interesting, "Well, I no longer need wonder why you are in Slytherin then" he added in a low mutter, though why you are dragging a poor half-blood out of class to do no more than sit on under a tree with you is another question entirely, he thought to himself.

She grins now" ya now..your thoughts aren't safe..telepath comes from my mothers side." she smiled " I care naught of blood status,pureblood is the same as every other witch or are all connected to each a circle or a hoop that never ends." she plays with a strand of her hair" sides..I let go of you hand when we set foot outside..so you could of turned away and left me."

Severus scowled slightly, ignoring her last statement entirely, "I would appreciate it if you refrained from intruding on my privacy in such a manner" he muttered, feeling suddenly defensive, wondering exactly what else she might have learned of him in the short amount of time they had been around each other.

The corner of his mouth twitched a moment, as he watched her, but he said nothing... and made a vain attempt at keeping his mind blank as well, but he didn't leave... as he would do were it anyone else in the castle.

The next thing he would feel would be a light weight on his shoulder as roses head laid there, the poor girl had not slept the night before after receiving a certain owl .telling her of the news which were put in today thick eyelashes lay against pale cheeks her mouth slightly parted but not much were still a tad bit red from her red juice this morning.

Snape could only look down at her in shock, his eyes had been focused on the lake, and he had been completely unprepared for the sudden weight.

His brow creased as he thought to himself... he wasn't used to being in such situations, especially now that Lily no longer talked to him. His dark eyes darted from her closed eyes, to her barely parted lips, down to her chest which was rising with each drawn breath.

The girl was a wonder... he had no idea what to expect from her.

He shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable, but wound up leaning his head back against the tree, his own eyes falling closed as he released a heavy sigh and let his arm wrap around her where she was resting more in the crook of it... thinking it had to be more comfortable.

Her hair fluttered lightly in the breeze as she slept a few tears sliding out, the sheer fabric of her robe was pressed against against herarms which were palm up her left forearm was not blank...

Severus' dark eyes flicked downward absently. He couldn't help but look at the witch, she was... interesting. His dark eyes seemed to soften the slightest bit as he saw the tears, she truly had been through quite a lot the past day, it was no wonder she was exhausted enough to pass out on a complete stranger.

His eyes followed the tear trail on her cheek, then fell upon the soft curve if her neck which led into her collar bone... but then he noticed something different, they flickered between her arm and her closed eyes consideringly before he reached over and pulled the sleeve of her robe up, baring her marked arm...

she woke at that tugging her sleeve from him with big eyes "you..weren't supposed to see that!"she inhales quickly sayign sharply"youi better not tell anyone now..or ill come after you as well even if you are cute Severus Snape!"she narrows her gaze,he can see true panic in her eyes,of someone discovering her secret,

She blinked back more tears as she thought if what she did days before,the dark mark above her parents knowing glance...their lovign words...she collasped curling up ion her self letting her hair fan out about her."danm it all..." Severus didn't even register the remark about him being cute... he was in shock. Though... he wasn't sure why he should be. She was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin... but, she had also told him blood didn't matter, they were all connected.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words to say, "I... wasn't aware of your affiliations" he murmured softly to the distraught witch, "I... I've never seen many of his followers though I suppose, mask and all... even in the meetings"

No, Severus Snape was not yet a death eater... but he had participated in his share of mayhem during the summer, if only to escape the dark confines of his house... the only thing left was for him to take the mark.

im one of the newer lot.i dont wear that ugly mask.."she sits up more rubbing her forehead muttering"i killed them...and they knew!"she looks at him as he would realize she was the one to be her parents killer"they knew i did it...and they let me do it.." she sighs looking at her hands"i've been tainted by the dark.."

He nodded, completely understanding what she was speaking of... but he placed no blame and made no comment. Everyone had their reasons for joining the dark lord... hers would not be much different than the others.

Unlike her however, she seemed to feel grief at the loss of her parents. Whereas Severus could kill his father in cold blood without batting an eye before he had every stepped foot in Voldemorts domain.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, the words he usually considered meaningless platitudes falling from his tongue as if he was a common Gryffindor, all self-righteous and heart-broke at the sorrow of others... but the thing was, it wasn't a meaningless platitude, not from Severus Snape... he would never allow such a lie to escape his lips...

she looks at him smilign a bit "sorry i must seem like a blunderhead griffie or a idiotic hufflepuff"she wipes her eyes her hair up from her face. as she used a few spells to clean up her appearance pulling a sucker from her robes holding one out to him"want one?"

Severus looked down at the sucker as if she had offered him a jar of bobutuber puss. He never took anything offered him by anyone... especially a fellow Slytherin, it just wasn't in him to be that trusting.

He reached out and took it, stuffing it in his pocket, "Maybe for after lunch" he muttered.

she rolls her yes"i didnt poision it Serevus "she tosses her hair sticking her own sucker in her mouth "yummy...blue rasberry" she smiles watchign a few birds land on the whomping willow"poor tree" she sees a group heading for them"oh my its the griffies!" she shrieks in pretend fear trying not to laugh.

Severus snorted at her and glanced up at the nearing-Grffindors, "Should be interesting" he muttered under his breath, while he dug in his pocket and pulled the sucker out once more, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth.

"Green apple" he muttered to no one in particular, his dark eyes still focused on the group that was over half-way to them.

she skips up to them"do ya have a p-problem Potty ,ratty,bookworm and black?" her hair bounced with every step severus would see her wand on the ground by him as she glances at pettigrew narrowed eyes he backed up as did remus.

Severus did see her wand, his eyes widening a bit, but he picked it up and pocketed it as he made his way to them, his hands clasped behind his back, his own wand in the left.

He watched Peter and Remus back up with a small smirk, but said nothing... Gryffindors... bravery... right...

"I see you two have finished hanging around the potions classroom" he said in a soft voice as he fell into place by Rose.

she giggles"oh and i thought you two were gettign married,what happened Potty Black not like your looks "she catches blacks fist as he goes to punch her her hair surging with electricy it seems as she flings Sirius aside with a flick of her wrist"ohh ops sorry a little bit to much effort put into teh wandless...'

Severus watched this with raised eyebrows, but other than that displayed no surprise at how easily she had man-handled Sirius Black.

"So... your parents killed themselves in an attempt to get away from you, huh Ivy?" Potter said with a grin as he flicked his wand, not planning on coming in skin to skin contact with the witch, "You're a right nasty piece o' work, you fil-"

But he was interrupted by Severus, who in the heat of the moment, had used his wand at all, but had thrown a punch of his own, connecting with the side of James' jaw with a satisfying crunch, he smirked slightly, "Really Potter... I realized you were raised in a zoo, but surely even you can treat a witch with more respect than that... I'd expect as much from Black... but you, your little girlfriend wouldn't be too happy if she heard about this little incident"

"Shut up Snivellus... at least I have, you're only jealous because she could never like some slimy toad-stool covered piece a vermin like you... tell me, how long have you wanted her? You were pathetic carrying her books all over the castle while she was making eyes at me... the better man won Sevvie... get over it"

she walks up to Potter grabbign a very sentive area with a twist"what your mouth potter or maybe you end up on the roof again or perhaps ill feed ya to the spiders in teh woods."she squeezes hard for extra measure shoving him to the ground"beware potter Redhead may not fall for you but if dshe does...you and her die probably"she grins before looking at severus"nice punch Sevvie" she takes her wand from his pocket hanging the boys upside down in the air so their boxers show,just like what happened to snape a few week agos she whispers to the hannging duo"payback sucks dont it"

Rose walked off ignoring the scared pettigrew and bookworm remus whose trying to help his friends down.

Snape had given her a small scowl when she called him Sevvie, but couldn't resist the smirk that formed when she flipped the dunder-headed duo upside down. He flicked his wand a couple times before he followed too... leaving both Gryffindors nude... and all four of their wands in the middle of the lake.

He caught up to Rose with a smug look of satisfaction, but remained silent.

she finished her sucker tossing teh stick at peeves before telling him that two griffies were outside waitig for him to prank wincing grabbing her left arm she turned dashign past severus towards the forbiddenforest her robes getting thrown off as she begins to put on her death eater robes before panting as she gets to the spot knowing severus would need to come she nods her head at Rosier and otehrs who are waiting .

Severus had been watching her when she suddenly gripped her arm, he felt his own pulse speed up and quickly ran behind her as soon as he made up his mind... he saw Rosier and Mulciber there and he hesitated a moment, before nodding... the last to arrive was Avery.

Within no time... eight of Hogwarts students were standing before the dark lord, eyes lowered accordingly as they tried to calm themselves...

[TBC] Rate n Review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was calm the moment they vanished as she knelt"my lord."she says hearing the snake come to her and wrap around her she greets teh snake as well in parseltounge her hair was out of its ribbon as the dark lord patted her head"a job well done the other night Ivy..ah i see you all brought my newest meber..good...good"

Severus didn't look up, he already knew better than to meet his eyes without permission.

"Severus... rise" the despot said in a deceivingly soft voice, and waited for Snape to meet his eyes before he continued, "I assume all has been well... your situation will be taken care of soon, those in my favor are protected... he has wronged you and will be dealt with accordingly"

Snape only nodded, knowing full well what he was speaking of, "All is well... my lord" Rose upon his glance , the dark lord glance , knew of her missin she bowed before vanishing wand in hand as she went to spinners end ,murdering the muggle Tobias Snape , she came back kneeling once more" it is done my lord."

The dark lord's eyes flashed consideringly, "legilimens" he hissed out, entering Rose's mind quite painfully, heir of Slytherin or not... he would sense it if she held anything back... he saw nothing wrong with the murder... however, the seen he witnessed between Severus and herself as the lake troubled him deeply.

"Step forward Severus", he said slowly, the wizard attempting to maintain a calm demeanor, he did quite well, "She hesitated..." the despot lied, "she was unwilling to perform the service... and not only this she nearly failed... she should be punished, no?"

"no..."

"What?" he demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously, "you filthy half-blood... you dare disagree with me on this mater?", and then Severus looked at him, realizing exactly what it is he had gotten himself into, "The cruciatus should do the trick..."

Severus hesitated.

"It will be the cruciatus from you... or the killing curse from me Severus" he snapped in a deadly tone.

And with that, Snape raised his wand... "C-crucio" he yelled, attempting to focus on James Potter and his father as he did so. Roses face consorted with pain as the curse hit her , her body racked with pain, as she writhed on the floor she made no sound nor did she cry, she knew why she was getting punished and why Severus had to do it , so she let the pain rack threw her body . When Severus stopped the curse, there were beads of sweat clinging to his own forehead, he had held it longer than necessary to insure the dark lord was pleased... he didn't want to do it again.

"Very well Severus, the punishment was just... but if you ever hesitate on a direct order again, you can expect the same" he said in an almost thoughtful voice.

Severus let his body untense as he took his place back in line.

"Actually... given further consideration... Crucio!" he yelled with a rather nasty grin on his features, he held the curse as he spoke, Severus spasming and biting down on his lip to keep from crying out, "you will learn your lesson now... I do not have time to deal with disobedience"

He held the curse about twice as long as Severus had held it on Rose, but the boy did not cry out... he had learned early from his dealings with his father, crying out and fear is what they wanted to hear.

When he lifted the curse, Severus laid shuddering on the floor, but no one dared make a move toward him. Rose was in the same condition almost but not as worst as Severus she stayed on the floor till dismissal, the dark lord vanished as did all others but rose and wiggled over " oh..severus.." she held him close apparating himself and herself to the hogwarts gate where dumbledore waited before he helped us to the hospital wing where madam pomfrey set to work as rose blacked out. Severus woke up hours later in the dark hospital wing, jerking forward, his sweat-soaked hair stuck to his forehead. He could see nothing in the dim ward, but slowly everything came back to him and he paled even further.

"Severus..."

His head snapped to the left, meeting the headmaster's slightly knowing gaze.

"I-I didn't mean... I did... I-"

"Calm yourself my boy... I am not here to interrogate you, despite the circumstances"

Severus looked out him with his brow creased in disbelief.

"I am afraid... I am the bearer of band news Severus... your father was found dead this very evening"

His dark eyes flickered, but it was no surprise, he had known as soon as it happened.

"As was your mother's..."

Here his mouth opened, "No... no she was fine, she... R-she only took care of... no... it's not poss-"

Dumbledore only watched the young Slytherin, uncertain of what to do. He had a feeling Severus Snape could become useful to him one day... but the boy was still filled with far to much hate, and didn't react well to anyone's manipulations, and that would include the headmasters.

"There was a note... on the body Severus. Four simple words... 'consider this further incentive'... does that mean anything to you?"

Severus looked down, registering the message immediately, but he shook his head, "No sir"

"Severus" the old wizard sighed, "I can not help you if you do not explain-"

"I've nothing to explain!" he snapped, meeting the blue eyes defiantly, there was no twinkle behind them on this evening.

"What have you gotten yourself into Severus?"

He swallowed, "N-nothing I can't handle on my own" he answered, watching as Dumbledore sighed, and stood from the folding chair, leaving Severus in the infirmary with his thoughts. Rose lay still in her bed pomfrey checking her,while muttering" poor girl..under that curse with a weak heart.."pomfrey goes into her office .  
Severus watched Madame Pomfrey retreat into her office and he stood, his legs feeling a bit weak under his weight. He walked toward Rose' bed and noticed her shallow breathing.

He frowned, "Come on... wake up" he muttered, "you're fine... you didn't even cry out" he added in an argumentative tone, as if it might do some good. She swallowed answering him altough weakly" of..course I didn't cry..out.." her eyes opened just a bit as she managed a weak smile" I got you..in trouble forgeting to ..block my mind from his.." Severus sighed and visibly slumped with relief, falling into the chair by her side. He returned the smile with a weak one of his own, "No... you got yourself in trouble" he answered quietly.

"I managed to find trouble all by myself, he's upset at my disobedience... not at whatever he saw in your mind" he added, though now he didn't feel quite so sure.  
she pulled herself into a sitting positionrubbing her chest"ugh..." He watched her for a few minutes, his dark eyes flickering over her as he debated, "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment, hating how weak it sounded in his own ears... Severus Snape didn't do concerned... She looked at him" no I'm not never have been never will" she states matter of factly, she closed her eyes asleep once more Severus snorted, but took the answer for what it was and moved back to his own bed. The witch was a hard case... cradled into him crying one minute... and a few short hours later she seemed as if he was the last person in the world she wanted to comfort her... though he knew that wasn't the entire truth.

/a Few days later when they were both released /

Rose went from class to class , back to how she used to be , a knew Severus hated feelings so she thought it nest to stay away, during her free period she sat outside under a normal weeping willow, reading a book on the dark arts.

Severus attempted to return to normal as well, if it was possible the young Slytherin was more distanced than ever, having a snappish sarcastic retort for anyone who dared ask him a question. He had even made a first year cry one evening, when the boy asked if he would mind passing the roasted potatoes.

During his free period the next day, he watched from the turret window as Rose Ivy settled in under a willow tree on the grounds... he didn't understand it, the witch seemed to have gone back to pretending he didn't exist. A small part of him wondered if it was because he'd been the one to curse her, but he knew that wasn't the case...

Before he knew it, he to was plopping down under the willow. He said nothing, but dug his potions book out of his rucksack and buried his nose in it as if this was a common occurrence.

she looked at him with doteful eyes,she had stayed away because she didnt want to hurt anyone or herself"...hello"she found herself saying anyways in a hushed whisper. "So she speaks" he muttered sarcastically under his breath, but his eyes never left their place on the book. He truly was attempting to focus on it... but a part of him had known it wouldn't work even before he pulled the book out.

He sighed a bit petulantly then, "Hello" he muttered back sullenly.

she bites her lower lip,an annoying habit of her when nervous or unknowing"im ...sorry if my withdrawl...angered you or irrated you in anyway..."

Severus did look over his book then, his eyes shifting to look at her, "Don't be" he answered shortly, but it didn't have half the sullenness of his greeting.

It had irritated him, but that wasn't the only thing going through his mind... he had so much more to think on. And then Rose... well she was a mystery... everything about her, from her behavior... to wondering exactly why he cared in the first place.

He found himself thinking not for the first time that if it had been any other witch... he would have just let it go, apart from Lily Evans... but she had withdrawn, and he had moved past it... he didn't know if it would be the same with Rose...

She holds out a pair of sucker " want one?"she asks softly continuing" no their not posioned..." the bright light that used to flicker in her eyes had become dull, from stress and missions from the dark lord.

He reached out and took one of the suckers, his long fingers grazing her own as he did so. "Surely you don't believe me so paranoid as to think you'd poison me" he half-joked, a small smirk in place as he met her eyes

she blushes atthe slight contact of their hand,the pink hues tinting her pale cheeks,asshe stutters"n-no i dont"she looks down quickly unwrappign her own sucker as she looked back up at him into his dark eyes her own dark brown ones curious yet friendly as she smiles"Green apple"

Severus offered a slightly embarrassed smile of his own, before following suit and opening his sucker. He leaned back on his right arm as he met her eyes, "strawberry", he murmured around his own.

she giggles"sweet and sour huh"she smiles for teh first time in a while a true smile,not a smirk but a smile that reaches her eyes"so whatcha reading Sevvie?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows at the nickname, "Potions" he answered, "and I really wish you wouldn't call me that" he added after a beat, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he spoke.

"oh um ..i mean severus.."she catches herself before going back to her book.

Severus watched her return to her book and had to hold back a sigh, he hadn't meant it in a bad way... he just didn't like it, he never had... Rose certainly hadn't been the first to use it, and he knew she wouldn't be the last.

"So... what are you reading?"

"The secrets of the Forbidden Dark Arts"`she replies softly as she bit into teh sucker freeing teh bubble gum inside, her hair hiding her face.

"Well... I'm sure it's interesting" he muttered softly, "and I'd be curious as to how detailed it is... the Forbidden dark arts are secret ridden because they are... well forbidden" he muttered with a tone of voice that said, obviously, he wasn't sure why he had kept talking... he just knew he wanted a bit of conversation, and that wasn't particularly his forte. " it's from my family library..wide collection of books.." she says softly " very detailed.."she blew a bubble too big which popped getting in her hair she swore " dang it.." Severus simply nodded his understanding around his own sucker, looking about for anything of interest to strike up a conversation when he heard her swear... his dark eyes darted up to look at her, only to fill with a hint of amusement as he snorted.

"You may need to use some ice to get it out of your hair" he muttered, placing his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide the small one-sided smile that was there.

She grumbles picking at it with her fingers" stupid bubble.." she whined realizing she only made matter worst she pointed at him" you jinxed me severus" she pouts cutely" peanut butter helps too ya know..But that's messier so maybe I'll cut it.." she says pulling her sticky fingers from her gummed hair with asigh " cut it real short.."

Severus frowned, "I did no such thing" he retorted, though his eyes still held amusement... at least until she spoke of cutting her hair.

"No!... it's... why do... I like..." he hesitated his cheeks reddening, "it seems perfectly pointless" he finished after a moment, "You can wash peanut butter out..."  
She blushed , peicing together what he was going to say before nodding hand him the book she was reading" here you can borrow this don't worry the covered charmed so noone knows what it really is.." she stands dusting herself off, grabbing her bag" I'm going to go wash .. So talk to you later.." she knew there was another meeting tonight...

After washing the gum from her hair she let it air dry thus her strawberry blonde hair ending up a bit bellatrix style, as she dressed again she felt her mark burn so upon quickly and tightly occulding the book she was reading and the gum scene , picking memories she hoped the darklord would be pleased with. Severus simply stared down at the book a few moments before he put it in his bag and quickly returned to his dorm... the only other one in his year there was Evan Rosier, who was clearly waiting on him.

"So... you get your mark tonight..."

Severus simply shot a scathing glance his way, "According to whom?"

"Well... everyone, I may not like you Snape, but the dark lord obviously sees potential... I wouldn't mind being your friend"

He snorted then, and couldn't help musing over the complete Slytherin-ness of that statement, "And suppose I don't... reach said potential?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Evan's eyes widened, "you have to...he'd... you'd be dead, as a matter of fact... dark mark or not, I think he'd kill you now if you attempted to disobey him"

"That wasn't exactly what I meant Rosier... but I appreciate the warning" he muttered, falling back on his four-poster bed with a sigh... before he knew it, Evan was leaning over sucking in deep breaths as he gripped his left arm...

she knocked on the dorm room,dressed in her robes"Come on Rosier..Snape"she spoke cooly grabbign the two draggign them as others joined,they took hidden passageways luckily not being seen,as her hair whipped out behind her she touched her dark mark pulling snape to her so he'd be pulled along as others followed to this place.

They knew he was in the shadows,Rose lets go off snape bowing to him "My lord..he is here..." Severus bowed low, his dark eyes downcast as he searched his brain, hiding as much as he safely could... especially anything lately. He knew he had made his choice... not that he'd ever had much of one, it had always been join or die basically, at least where he came along.

He was constantly reminding himself of the benefits, the dark lord's favor meant the favor of the realm of the wizarding world... or at least the favor of the rich purebloods, and they were the ones who really mattered... they could help him further his career. With there help he could solicit his own first couple potions... and then he could take care of himself without ever having to take some low bottom-feeding job at the Ministry, he wouldn't have to work his way up... he'd be seen for his talent.

All of that... and the added bonus of living, and that was important. Severus may be self-serving, but any proud Slytherin couldn't deny that truth about their nature... or the fact that when their lives were on the line, their sense of self-preservation always kicked in and served them well.

1st year Witch Status: Online Age: 50 Posts: 1,718 Re: Another flower for Severus( open to first severus)( during the mauraders era) Posted: Jan 24, 2010 10:52 am

Rose watched Severus as the dark lord grabbed his left arm pulling the sleeve up touching his wand to Severus flesh he muttered"Morsemorde. " green and black began to swirl around that part of Severus arm as the dark magic began to create the dark mark.

Rose looked down more knowing that Severus would be in pain the the flow of dark magic feeling as though it was slicing burning etc into his arm

Severus stared at the long fingered hand wrapped around his forearm, feeling as if he was stuck in an unending moment as the man hissed out the spell... the magic immediately taking hold, and suddenly he felt as if he was dying.

A pain so severe shot through his arm that it racked him right down to his very core, this pain made the cruciatus seem manageable... and when it was over, he found himself on the ground, sweat clinging to his pale skin, his damp hair stuck to his cheeks... it had been a burn unlike any he'd ever felt... like someone had been drilling down into his bones.

"You may rise" the dark lord muttered coldly, his eyes flashing slightly as if daring the boy to do anything else... Severus' dark eyes focused on the ground as he focused on standing, his shaky legs barely holding his weight, but he managed, his breathing steadying slowly as he took his place back in line. Rose stood ,to recieve another misson, after that she grabs serverus apparating them back to hogarts,well tothe forbidden forest as she sists on the groundpulling his sleeve from his wrist soft sayign a spell which stops the pain in his arm.

Everything after the mar seemed to happen in a blur... the intense burn being the only thing his senses seemed willing to register accurately, at least until it came to a sudden stop.

He looked up at Rose then, meeting her pale eyes greatfully, a slightly unfamiliar emotion tugging at the pit of his stomach before he quickly broke eye contact.

she was panting as she sat down again "you...are welcome.."she rubs her head "..."she goes silent blankly staring at the dirt her dark eyes wide and unseeing,her eyes as servus would see are slightly couldy,Liek a seers durign a vision,he rhair blew from her face in a gentle breeze.

then suddenly she stood up tall ,smiling as she looks at severus"his downfall is soon..."she whispered hurridly.

Severus only stared at her, his brow creased in confusion, his dark eyes filled with questions... mostly about what she was talking about, but he had a few inner troubles of his own he would set aside to deal with later... all revolving around a certain witch.

He stood to his feet, and ran a hand through his lank black hair. He wanted to ask... but it would be a stupid question, it wasn't as if he put much store in divination anyway, in his opinion it was a woolly subject at best.

"How do you mean?" he finally questioned, knowing it was his only chance at having her explain anything.

Come on we need to go to dumbledore..." she drags him with her as she runs to the. Headmasters office her face flushed with joy and pride as she says" earwax..." the gargoyle opens letting them access the stairway, which rose darts up opening the headmasters door " professer sir get your penseive!"

Dumbledore nods summoning his penseive as he eyes snape at the same time, before his eyes look at rose who was drawing a memory from her mind.

Severus followed her through the damp corridors of the school, up the moving stair cases and through the general labyrinth that was Hogwarts castle on any given day... only stopping long enough for the gargoyle to slide open before they rushed in before the headmaster.

When Dumbledore looked in his direction, he kept his dark eyes steady... not wanting to reveal that he was really at a loss to what all of this was about... while he made a mental note to talk with Rose about keeping him informed later, he couldn't be allowed to look like an idiot everywhere they went...

Rose quickly began to speak while using her wand to pull not a silver thread but a bluish thread from her mind dropping it into the penseive as she grabs dumbledore n snape making them look into it it showing a vision of voldemorts downfall Severus watched the entire vison as if it was being broadcast on a muggle television. He was right in the middle of it, but it was so far from any reality or possible outcome he knew of... Which had the effect of making it seem dreamlike in it's separation.

When they came out of the pensieve, his dark eyes focused on the girl before him as if it was the first time he had really seen her, "T-this is possible... But it still might change?" he questioned, a resolve in his eyes making it clear he wanted this outcome to pass and would do what was necessary... He only wanted to know if it was true... And how it was possible that she had visions that seemed so real... This was more than a prophesy.

Rose sighed" nope my visions never change.. " her dark eyes hardened" it was my familys demise cause they didn't want to be in His control..." she snarls the next part" and besides I hope it does cause he is a bastard of a father!" her eyes seemed red right now as dumbledore spoke to snape" Severus my boy she just told you her darkest secret noone must ever know, her full name Rose Ivy Maribel you understand?"

Severus' first thought was that she had lied to him... or rather omitted a very large truth, but either way he felt betrayed, and his dark eyes showed it for a few moments.

"Riddle..." his eyes fell from her to the floor then, and he realized she had admitted she was an heir of Slytherin... he should have known then it was more than a distant relation. He also realized if she went around telling everybody... it would be rather foolish, and she was not remotely close to being a fool.

And, being a Slytherin... he would be lying if he said he wouldn't do the same in her position.

"Okay... so what next?" he asked, his dark eyes raising as his thoughts finally seemed to settle into a logical order.

She was looking at the floor , knowing how he probably felt" we act like we've never seen that vision" she says as dumbledore dissmissed us ,rose quickly began to walk out, not wanting to face Severus , thinking she had been not a good friend.

Severus followed, and once they reached the corridor beyond the gargoyle, he quickly lengthened his stride to fall into pace beside her, uncertain what to say about such a sudden revelation... uncertain of what she needed from him at the moment.

"Thank you" he finally settled on, "for... trusting me with this, I have to admit... were I in your situation, I'm not sure I would have done the same"

There... that should get it out right? Vague enough for their not-exactly-private setting, it held some understanding within it,,, and still wasn't overly personal

He sighed at that thought, realizing very little between them was no longer personal... everything was, in a very real way. And it was enough to make any Slytherin uncomfortable... she just looks at him" I don't like hiding secrets..from friends..considering your myvonly one.." she looks back down as James and. Sirius come round the corner smirking.  
He had been about to admit he saw her as his only friend as well, that despite everything going on around them... their friendship meant something... that it was a bright point in an otherwise dim reality.

Of course, just as the rare vulnerable moment kicked in, it was interrupted by none other than Potter and Black... two Gryffindors who had seemed to make their sole purpose of existence to intervene whenever Severus Snape felt the need to have even a second of emotion that wasn't misery-related.

He sighed, "Here we go" he muttered under his breath, only seconds before they were standing in front of the dismally dumb duo.

Roses hand twiched as potter spoke rather rudely to her, rose drew her self up making her self seem bigger" potter shove off or you'll find your self hanging nude in re great hall...Severus go on to the common room.." she says cooly a evil glint in her eyes , as she had both boys under the petrifius Totalius spell( may not be spelled right)

Snape's dark eyes shifted to her, if it had been Lily... he would have inisted he stayed... to look after her in case anything went wrong. But as he looked at Rose, he knew she would rather he didn't attempt it... it was a Gryffindor move anyhow, and Rose was more than capable of handling her own.

He smirked then, and glanced over at the two that seemed determined to invade his every private movement with a bit of triumph in his eyes. "Okay... have fun, see you in a bit" he replied quietly, before quickly leaning in and stealing a kiss on her cheek... he might not be as showy as Potter, but he wasn't above showing off entirely, not when he had the means.

He walked over to the Gryffindors then and sighed shaking his head, before casually shifting their robes aside and swiping their wands, Blacks from his left hand, Potter's from his right robes pocket. He tutted under his breath, "Now one would think you two were looking for a fight" he muttered, "I assure you, you picked the wrong day... she's not in the best of moods, a bit tense if you know what I'm saying" he added with a wink.

"Now... being the... understanding individual I am" he added with a hint of amusement, "I've decided to let it go... I can get my pound of flesh later... but Rose on the other hand... well, I'll just say you're not so lucky there"

"I know I'd sure hate to be in your spot just about now" he finished, smirk never leaving his face, before he turned back and handed their wands to Rose, and turned back the route to the dungeons, shouldering past the Gryffindors and whipping around the corner at the end of the corridor.

Roses grin now, was one of a very michevious and devious plan as she pcketed their wands using her own tolevitate first potter to the doors of the great hall a small sticking charm and a few swishs she turned away,James potter now nude with the words ' I got buggered by Sirius black( hope you know what buggered means if not just ask" then next going back for black she stuck him to the other dong the same thing only these words read' I am a very dirty dog.'

Rose laughs if only for a second before turning from them her own robes swishing about her asshe walked away before sticking there wands in a suit of Armor as she slid into the commonroom of course after saying the password"Legimens" she stopped Severus still in their, her cheeks lightly turn a shade of red , seeing noone else in the common room.

Rose blinkedfor a second before calmly walking to him, since he was slightly taller, she stood on tiptoe, gently putting her pale yet rosen lips to his, in a soft kiss.

When Severus had returned to the common room, it was to find it empty, and knowing most of the students to be at supper he decided to wait... He looked up as he heard the entrance to the common room slide open, his head cocking to the side slightly when Rose paused.

When she neared him... he wasn't sure what to expect. A part of him thought she might want to tell him what happened and share a laugh at the Gryffindors... another side told him she was about to hex him for his nerve in kissing her on the cheek when word was bound to get around school... still yet another part of him said she still wanted to talk about what had happened earlier that day, before they had reached the headmaster's office.

What he didn't expect... was exactly what she did, he felt a shock shoot to his very core at the feel of her lips on his, and his dark eyes took on a surprised look momentarily before they fell closed, and he pressed his own mouth a bit firmer against hers before he began kissing her back... not as soft as it started, but still a bit hesitant... as if she might very well change her mind and hex him instead.

Rose pulled back as she intwined her fingers with her, her cheeks were a rosey color as she looked at him her dark eyes glittering." by the way the boys should be getting discovered soon, as..doorstoppers or knockers in a way"her lips curve upward in a simple smile

The corner of his mouth twitched with the slightest ghost of a smirk.

"It's a shame we'll miss it" he replied, his mind quickly going through the several... rather humorous, and all equally humiliating... possibilities of what she meant.

"I know you have to be tired... but are you hungry? With everyone in the great hall we could probably slip off to the kitchens relatively unnoticed..." he said after a beat, feeling slightly awkward once more, but not wanting it to show.

the kitchens sound good lead the way" she spoke softly her free hand absentmindly playing with a lock of her strawberry blonde hair

Severus nodded, before turning and leading her out the common room entrance, and through the dank dungeon hall, only stopping when they neared Hufflepuff house, where he took a right and headed for the still-life portrait of the fruit bowl.

He rolled his eyes as he briefly reached up to tickle the green pear, but was rewarded with the door opening to the kitchen beyond... She giggles"cute ticklish pear..." she says giggles"...hello Tooky" she says greeting an elf who approached" mistress ivy!good to see you again" tooky squeeks out ,As she smiles patting tookys head sliding into aseat" tooky some caviar and crackers" Severus turned to see the elf staring at him questioningly, "A sandwich... or a piece of shepherd's pie if you have it left over... whatever you have laying about" he muttered.

He hadn't grown up on expensive foods, and therefore his palate preferred simplicity... he also wasn't fully comfortable demanding anything to elaborate of the poor elves when he knew they were busy tending to the needs of the entire great hall just above them.

Tooky nods , getting our items .

Rose was sitting , well leaning her head against the wall ,her locks of hair framed her lashes were thick and full resting against her folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall as they waited. He glanced over at her from behind his curtain of dark hair, "Who knows?" he asked after a moment, instinctively knowing she'd realize he was talking about her secret. just you,dumbledore and myself..although..the ivys knew..meaning my brother and dad..and I think malfoy knows .."she says softly her eyes not even opening,as tooky came with the items plus some drinks. Severus nodded, before pouring them both a drink, "Yes... I imagine Lucius does know" he replied softly, "I spent only two years in school with him, but... it was enough to know he's rather slippery, though... I doubt he'll tell anyone"

"It's too priceless a secret for him to let it out... he's the consummate Slytherin, if he speaks, you can be assured there is something in it for him... usually in the form of galleons"If he speaks out, he knows I will hunt him" she says calmly opening her eyes to dip her smll spoon into the caviar to eat some.  
Severus felt himself nod once more, shaking his head at the amount of food the elves had brought him, before tucking in to a sandwich.

He chewed and swallowed, "Have you decided what you'll do once this is all over?" he asked, glancing her way, but then seemingly focused on his food once more. No.. Perhaps I will try to become a teacher of the dark arts or simply vanish.." she shrugs not hungry anymore taking a sip of her red juice He looked up then, his brow creased, "Vanish" he repeated softly, "you mean... you won't tell anyone your whereabouts?"

Rose nods" yeah just ...simply vanish.." her hair is swept back from her face into a ponytail" maybe I'll try muggle lifestyle..."she says softly as she watches him with her dark red brown eyes. "I think you would make a good Defense Professor" he muttered quietly, before taking another bite of his sandwich. What he had meant to say... was I don't want you to leave... but that was just the way it came out, in his mind it amounted to about the same thing, so he shrugged off the feeling he needed to tell her more.

"if I could get the job.. But I've seen it in the old mans eyes be thinks I'd follow my father.."she states,looking at her nails now,sighing softly .

"Well you know... the barmy old coot won't have this job forever" he muttered back in answer.

"And anyhow, Trust me... we don't all go the ways of our fathers" he added quietly, staring at his sandwich as if he was talking to it instead of the witch, his eyes going a bit distant as he became briefly lost in his thoughts. Rose sighed"..." silence staying with her before she stood saying" ill be righy back wait no just..meet me in the coomon room.."and left,not noticing the distant look in Severus eyes.  
Severus had barely registered what she said, and only nodded. When she left he set his food down and ran a hand through his dark locks of hair... he released a heavy sigh as he attempted to clear his mind once more, and shove all thoughts apart from school to the back of his mind.

Though he didn't eat anymore, he spent quite awhile in the kitchens just spending time alone... when he finally left it was right at curfew, and he barely made it into the common room in was on the couch reading a book titled her hair was down again and she wore her simple night gown , a nightgown that was green in color( a dark green) with silver thread designs of ivy and vines although their was a lone large silk rose at the bottom in a corner half visible due to the fact she had her thin legs tucked up under her , on her feet were simply fuzzy green and silver slippers. Severus stared at her a few moments, his mouth slightly agape as he took in her natural beauty... his eyes travelled across her skin, to the delicate fabric and embroidery of her gown, and over her thin legs to the fuzzy slippers.

He swallowed, "D-don't you think you might like to put on something warmer?" he questioned, his eyes shifting from her to the boys dormitory staircase. He really didn't want any of them setting their sites on her... he was a bit jealous and possessive, not that he'd ever admit it.

She looks at him" heh they looked I hexed them so don't be surprised if they look like girls tomarrow.." she spoke softly simply patting the empty spot next to her before looking back at the book .Severus wanted to kick himself at how obvious he had been, but he only sighed, "I'm sure I have no idea what you could be talking about" he muttered.

He walked toward her and sat down in the spot she had patted, leaning back into the cushion with another sigh, "It's been a long day" She leaned against him her hair on his arm as she lay her head on his shoulder closing her eyes" it has been indeed..a long day."

He glanced down at her and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, before he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, his long-fingered hand grazing her arm lightly as he too let his eyes fall closed.

"Maybe it's a bit Hufflepuff to think... but I suppose there's always tomorrow" he said quietly, before stifling a small yawn. That sounds ravenclawish.." she yawns closing thebook she snuggledagainst him emitting a soft yet happy that makes me fill infinitely better" he answered with a small smile, "I much prefer sounding like a stuffed-up Ravenclaw than a bumbling idealistic Hufflepuff... or Merlin forbid a Gryffindor"She giggles , taking one of his hands to hold" soon we will have our Christmas break..why..don't you come to Ivy Manor with me?" she asks softly .

He looked at her quickly, for once openly showing his surprise, and his mouth opened... just before it closed once more as he faltered, re-thinking his answer.

"I would really like that" he answered, looking toward the floor, "but... I can't, I have to be home" Ah.." she says very softly nodding as she soon fell asleep .Severus knew he probably should have woke her and talked her into going to her bed, but he didn't want to... so he simply sat there for awhile, holding on to her while he thought about the upcoming holidays, before he too drifted to sleep. And for a few weeks after that, it's how they slept at night, one or the other waking before anyone else was up,this morning it was rose, she woke before whispering very silly words loudly in Severus ears before dashing up the girls stars to her room , since she was a prefect she had her own.

Rose yawned shutting her door before laying in her bed falling asleep again, forgetting that Severus as Head boy and prefect could very well come up her stairs and enter her room cause he knew the password.

When Severus woke to realize he was alone he looked about a bit confused, before he stood stretching and looked at the stairwell to the girls living quarters curiously...

Deciding it couldn't hurt he quickly darted up the stairs, and cracked Rose's door open, relaxing when he saw she was in bed... he might have been worried otherwise.

He retreated to his own room and quickly changed clothes, knowing he wouldn't be able to get another wink of sleep now that he was up. Rose woke just in time to catch dinner before having to leave for the train, although..for some reason she seemed very distant as Severus joined her in the saved compartment. Severus hardly noticed her distance as he joined her. HIs own thoughts were elsewhere... he was returning home today, the first holiday sense his parent's deaths, and would therefore be completely alone... not an idea he cherished, but it was at least as acceptable as returning to fight with his drunken father yet again.

He knew he had to go home... the dilapidated little house was already filthy, and without some work it would completely fall apart, at the very least it needed to be scrubbed. And despite all the bad memories... it was the only thing he had inherited and he refused to let it waste away. When the trainbstopped she grabbed her luggage , quickly getting off the train, not even saying good bye to Severus. too deep in her thoughts.

He watched her walk away and released a deep sigh... he couldn't stall the inevitable, and his only option at this point was to face the house head on.

When he arrived at Spinner's End, the home was in worse shape than he ever remembered... it had clearly been ransacked by local bums. He ran a hand through his hair before setting to work... he did little to fix the house, but he set up several wards against intruders and charms to prevent muggles from detecting any traces of magic.

When he entered the living room, he looked about... it appeared as if nothing had happened. His father's chair was where it had always been, next to the rickety end table, where a bottle of bourbon was knocked over... the threadbare couch still held the blanket his mother often used to cover up with on cold nights... and there were several candles about the room, most burned down to the wick.

He let his dark eyes fall closed and took in a deep shuddering breath... he couldn't stay here like this... so he made his mind up to clean up, sort through some of the trash... and then head back to the castle, he'd rather spend the holidays alone there than in this pitiful excuse for a home.

Rose went to her home,xthe evles there had kindly started the fireplace, she walked about the room her eyes half closed as she began thinking. To herself..she sent the most trusted elf( one call Snook) to spinners end.

After Severus had made his mind up, he set to cleaning out the living room... it last for about five minutes before his temper took over and he blasted his father's worn out chair, as well as every other thing in the room apart from the couch... he then simply scourgified the mess left behind from the blasting and cast window cleaning charms... he glanced around feeling a bit more satisfied and made a mental note that the room would be good for a small library if the bookshelves were floor to ceiling.

He then proceeded to do the kitchen in a similar manner... and that was when the elf appeared, quite scared at the wizards behavior. and currently the elf appeared quite shaken it wore an old tea cozy which it wrung between it's hand" m-my mistress sends for you a-sir..."

Severus' brow creased not entirely understanding the elf's meaning, "Calm yourself" he muttered, "Now... who specifically is your mistress, and why did she send you?"s-she wanted me to check to see I-if you really didn't want to come to Ivy Manor" she elf continues wrighing the teacozy nervousl" mistress Ivy.."

Severus watched the elf as he considered his options... on one hand, he truly didn't want to be at the castle, on the other... Rose might pity him if she knew how miserable his Christmas holidays usually were.

He scratched the back of his neck as he made his decision... and in true Slytherin fashion, he weighed the pros and cons, and then took the choice that best appealed to him.

"No... I mean... Yes, you can tell your mistress I'll come" he elf nods vanishing with a crack, and soon rose apprstes into the room " yay !"

Severus had assumed the elf would come back with some sort of directions, Rose popping in on him was the last thing he had expected. When she spoke, he dropped the glass pitcher he was holding, and it smashed as he quickly turned around to face her.

He was a bit disheveled, his eyes slightly reddened, and dust from his cleaning covering his robes. His dark eyes swept over her and then the room... he knew she had been here before on the mission for the dark lord, but somehow... this was so much more embarrassing, he'd never told anyone about how poor his family was... the only one to ever know had been Lily.

The house was an utter wreck to boot, with grime on every surface and cobwebs in nearly every corner the eye could find.

"Um... I..." he faltered a moment, "I didn't expect you" he muttered, his eyes falling anywhere to avoid meeting hers. she giggles ever so softly"nor did i but i couldnt wait!"she waves her wand cleaning off his robes "want some help cleaning?i could give you a house elf to keep the place clean.." she dissappearated and comes back with the same house elf from ealrier"this is oh what is yoru name again Elf..?"

teh elf shook remebering snapes earier actions"i am Furby mistress."He snorted at the elf's ridiculous name, before he finally met her eyes.

He glanced about, trying to think of what needed to be done next, but before he even had to say anything the little elf set to work, scrubbing every surface in sight.

"My father would turn over in his grave if he knew I was using magic to clean this hovel" he muttered under his breath, a small smirk playing on his lips before he turned from the elf to look at Rose once more, "thank you"

rose smiles"welcome severus.."she takes his hand watching the eelf cleaan"Furby i give you new orders,you are now Severus snapes Elf ." Severus looked at her, his dark eyes a little wide, "R-rose that really isn't necessary... I-I don't need an elf, I can cast charms on the house to keep dust from settling and he'd be here all alone while I am at school..."

"ah not if you say while your at school he can work in teh kitchen thats what i do with Tooky ,Kril and Gengi my house elves" she smiles"or he can even go back and help out at Ivy manor cause i know he has a crush on Gengi"

upon her sayign this teh elf seemed to get nervous. Severus quirked an eyebrow, "My elf... has a crush... on your elf?" he muttered in amusement, he'd never really thought about house elves falling in love before, he'd simply known they bred and left it at that.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea... he could go to Hogwarts, I wouldn't feel so bad about asking the houselves for things if I knew it was my own..." Rose smiles before stepping up to severus kissing him softly"shall we go?" she says holding on his hand.

Severus smiled slightly, and nodded... he knew at some point he was going to have to be the one to initiate contact, he couldn't wait for her to kiss him every time.

"Yes... let's go" he nods "got your trunk? if not mini it an put it in your pocket."she speaks quietly as she sees the time"we much hurry in time for dinner of Tooky will be upset im late.."

"It's already in my pocket" he answered, "I haven't even unpacked... I came in and started cleaning..."

He smirked slightly, "Are you really afraid of your house elf?""tooky has a boosy tone,shes liek my nanny..well techinally when i was little she WAS my nanny.."rose shrugs pulling severus close Apprating them to her manors gates,Her manor was a brick built one,about as tall as malfoy manor,but this one was more olden day,the gate was stone and covered in Ivy and vines and teh Ivy rest was on the gates which swung open as rose tapped it with her wand"come alogn severus"she ran ahgead smiling.

Severus looked up at the Manor with slightly widened eyes... he had known it was a manor, and logically known that meant it would be large beyond anything he was accustomed to... but in comparison with where they had just came from, nothing could prepare him for the reality.

"coming" he breathed quietly, following behind her. she opened the door"share a roomwith me severus or do you want your own?"she asks softlyHe hesitated a moment, "Whatever you want's fine" he said softly. On one hand... he wouldn't mind sharing a room with her, but on the other... he knew it would be awkward.

she nods taking his hand leading her up to her room,the smell of food lingers in the house. He let her lead him up the stairs, feeling more than a little nervous... the smell of food made his stomach growl, but he ignored it for the time being."my rooms in the tower" she points to the stair case then to a door near it" bathroom," she goes up the spiral stairs.  
Severus listened to her say where everything was, and slowly realized why she had wanted him here... he had expected her to have at least some distant relation to the Ivy's here, or perhaps a nanny... but she really was alone, apart from the few house elves.

rose was looking at a picture which had caught her attention ,tears in her eyes,it was a wzards picture( one that moved) a young rose,and her family were openiong presents. Seveus saw where her eyes fell and he looked toward the picture, before wrapping his arms around her, "They wouldn't want you to cry you know" he muttered softly. before kissing her cheek. He pulled from his grip running from the room to another the door slamming shut, screams cloud be hear as she let out her by crashing things.  
He sighed, he really hadn't known what he needed to do... he was awkward at the best of times, and didn't have the slightest clue how to handle a sobbing witch.

He looked at the door with a concerned expression, but in the end he turned and headed down to find the kitchens and see if he couldn't make himself useful .The elf were finishing up the cooking,tooky waves at Severus" hullo master severus!"

Rose remained in the room, even as Severus began to hadn't meant to eat without her... but when he went back upstairs to check on her she was still locked away, and he didn't know what else to do... he found himself more than a couple hours later just waiting on her, he explored the house a bit but for the most part he stayed in the living room and in the hall near her bedroom .

Rose soon exited from the room her face viod of any emotions her eyes seemingly dull, asshe waved her wand placeing locking wards on the room,before she walked down to the kitchen and sat farfrom eyes blank and un seeing at the moment .

Severus didn't speak... he understood her need for silence, he was much the same way. A part of him empathized with her... she had been though a lot to come out so alone.

And then there was another part of him... the selfish part which was annoyed by all of this and wanted her to talk to him. Why had she drug him here if she was going to behave this way? He could wallow in his own miseries back at Spinners end just as looks at him and ever so softly a smile and light flow back into her eyes" I'm glad..you came Severus..." He looked toward her slowly, his dark eyes seemingly seeing right through her a moment, "I am too" he answered softly, "but I would be more glad still... if you'd talk to me, I thought you asked me here so we didn't have to be alone" " i know its just..hard.." she moves and sits next to him sighing softlyas she takes his hand tracing patterns on it ."I know" he muttered quietly, allowing her to hold his hand a few more seconds before he pulled it back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, "but... it has to get better at some point, it can't really get worse"she smiled after the kiss"it could get worse..you could leave me or something.."she says softly . "Rose... listen to me" he said, meeting her eyes, "I am not a man that is very demonstrative with my emotions, so I am going to say this now... If I didn't want to be with you... I wouldn't be. Once I've made my mind up about something... it's set, you don't have to worry about me... you're the only witch I have any interest in"what about lily evans?"she askls softly .  
He frowned, "That was something different Rose... I know that now" he answered, "Lily... was my first friend, even before Hogwarts... she was there, and she was the only one who knew about my parents... she didn't judge me, at least not at first"

"She was kind, and pretty, and fearless, and I followed her around like a whipped pup" he muttered, "I thought I loved her... for a long time I thought it was love... but it wasn't, she was more along the lines of an obsession than a true love interest"

He paused, "She was the first person to be nice to me... but she never cared about me, not really, and I know that now... you pulled me away enough where I could look at it logically... and I can see the difference here"

"You mean so much more to me... you understand me... we're similar" rose nods smiling"wanna go to my room and lay down and..talk or something..since tomarrows christmas eve.." He nodded, feeling much better that she seemed to accept his answer... he didn't really want to talk about Lily. What he said had been true, but that still didn't make it easier.

She stands with him walking to her now their room, in silence it felt right to be silent on the walk to it ,As they entered her room she smiles kissing him , knowing he probably wasn't paying attention .Severus hadn't been paying attention... he was lost in his thoughts, but the feel of her lips against his quickly brought him back to reality, and he kissed her back, nipping her bottom lip gently, before letting his tongue graze across it.

Her lips parted slightly, as her arms wrapped around his neck." oh Severus.." she whispers into this smiled slightly, but gladly deepened the kiss, his hand sliding to the small of her back, before he kissed up her jaw line to her ear. Her ear tilted to the side just a tad her locks of strawberry blonde hair sliding away from that ear Severus pulled back and met her eyes briefly, but knew he didn't really need to ask. One of his hands found it's way to the back of her neck and he pulled her down for a more heated kiss, a small knot of anticipation forming in his stomach as he led her backwards and toward the bed.

His hand toyed with the hem of her shirt a few moments, before pulling it off... the rest of their clothing following soon after...

{sorry cant write itX_X}

When they had both thoroughly explored each other, he collapsed beside her, his breathing returning to normal, his lank hair damp with sweat, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, but relaxed his grip where he wouldn't smother her, before he leaned over and kissed her temple. She was sweaty too , but smiles at him as they fit together just right " I love you Severus..." she whispers her hand still in she summoned a blanket to pull over the two, a fire starting in the bedroom fireplace, rose let out a happy sigh snuggling to him once again.  
Severus opened his eyes and looked over at her curiously... he hadn't expected a confession of love from her. His mouth opened but closed once more as he tried to think of a reply, "I love you too Rose..." he finally settled on, feeling a little giddy yet at the same time wishing he had said it first.

She smiled looking up at him" good..now let's..sleep" her eyes closed as her breathing fell into a slow smirked but nodded, "yes... let's sleep" he muttered with a yawn, "I just did quite bit of work and I'm rather tired" he half-joked, trying to see how she would react. she giggles a bit as she finally drifted into dream the first time in a long time, Severus slept in peace... no screams to wrench him awake in the middle of the night, his dreams were free of the dark lord, deatheaters, marauders and most notably his father. Having Rose to hold on to seemed to bring him a sense of control and calm... one he wouldn't let go of for once,slept free from the dreams of deaths shes commited,of death eaters od was amazingly relaxed around severus.

When Severus woke, Rose was still sleeping, her back pressed up against his chest... it was still dark out, but he found himself unable to fall back asleep. He let his hand trace down her arm down to the tips of her fingers, before it travelled upward once more to linger over her forearm, tracing where he knew her mark to be, even though it was too dark to see.

He sighed, wishing the marks didn't mar their skin... that they wouldn't always have the constant reminder of what they were going through, but then again... it was a reminder of what had brought them together. rose yawns moving so her face was against his chest now snuggling hand drifted to her hair, where he played with it a few minutes, letting his eyes fall closed as he tried his hardest to let sleep claim him once a few hours she woke, shivering since the fire wasn't for her wand she waved it causing the fire to burn once again .  
Severus had drifted into a light sleep, but his eyes snapped open almost as soon as she moved, "Are you okay?" he asked sleepily. I'm fine just lighting the fire go back to sleep.."she whispers softly .He pulled the covers tighter around them and pulled her snugger into his side, "Are you cold?" he asked, holding back a yawn. She snuggled to him" not anymore love." she smiles holding his hand falling back asleep , tooky walking in shutting the dark smiled as well, before letting his head fall back to the pillow, not even noticing when Tooky entered the room as he fell asleep once more. ..


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours she woke, shivering since the fire wasn't for her wand she waved it causing the fire to burn once again .  
Severus had drifted into a light sleep, but his eyes snapped open almost as soon as she moved, "Are you okay?" he asked sleepily. "I'm fine just lighting the fire go back to sleep.."she whispers softly He pulled the covers tighter around them and pulled her snugger into his side, "Are you cold?" he asked, holding back a yawn. She snuggled to him" not anymore love." she smiles holding his hand falling back asleep , tooky walking in shutting the dark curtains. He smiled as well, before letting his head fall back to the pillow, not even noticing when Tooky entered the room as he fell asleep once more. -

On Christmas morning, Severus buried his head further into his pillow, not wanting to wake. He really didn't see much point... he was warm, and snuggled into the witch he loved... and when he got up he would be cold,besides it wasn't as if he expected any presents..Yet Rose had been poking him in the side for the past half hour trying to get him to unwrap his arms from her and wake really has a grip on me'she thought just as he spoke,no He grumbled under his breath, "stop bloody poking me" he mumbled, "go back to sleep... it's still early"

At this Rose whined"but its Chrissymassss Severussss..." He groaned, "and that makes things different how? " he asked, still buried in the pillow, but a small smile quirking his lips ,as Rose began to make the bed bounce much like a little cracked a dark eye and looked over at her then, his black hair falling in his face, "I suppose you're right... I do need to give you my present, but after you open it... I'm going to sleep" he muttered with a yawn ...Rose pouted"aww but i was hoping we could go outside then and play some games!"He sighed, "Outside? In the snow?" he was awake now, and sat up and looked at her, "games?"

With a sudden start he realized he was simply repeating everything, and he shut his mouth, he hated when people did that... as if they hadn't heard the first time. "Alright... c'mon..." he said with another if Tooky had been listening the house elf appeared with all the presents" some be from Master Severus and Mistress Ivys classmtes and From Hoggywarts Headmaster"tooky spoke before vanishing."and i have two for you also.."Rose spok with a smile.

Severus looked down at the pile of gifts, his head cocked to the side, "Last year... my mother gave me an old school book" he muttered under his breath, the thought that he had a present from anyone other than Rose confused him.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I have two for you as well" he said softly, "But... it's not much... I... I umm... I just hope you like them" he murmured, blushing slightly... he hadn't been able to afford much.

she smiles sinerely"ill like anythign you give me,hell you could give me nothing and i would be happy..cause you are a gift yourself"she hands him his pile of ten gifts(from teacher and students befor ehanding him her two. )

Severus looked down at the gifts and shook his head, his eyes still watching her from under his lashes, waiting for her to open one of her gifts...

He had went and found a journal for her... it wasn't a very expensive one, but the cover was made of a light blue silk-like material, and it had a quote embossed on the front, 'What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us."

He thought it was a bit poetic... and it rung true... Rose didn't have the best or easiest path behind her or ahead of her... but she was the most amazing person he'd ever known, and that counted for something.

On the inside, he had written her a short note...

For your thoughts and dreams... I hope the ones you wish for come to pass, and I hope I'm there to see it. I love you

-Severus

It was the sappiest thing he had ever thought about doing... but he was trying to prove to her that he felt a great deal for her, and could only hope she noticed.

she smiles looking at him ,"oh its wonderful"she points to the smaller boxes"open it!" she says getting a quill setting it to write her thoughts with out her looking at it.

In th ebox was a Clasp for a cloak,it looked tarnished and old,its was a snake and a rose curving together,When he opened it, he didn't speak at first, he held the clasp in his hand and examined the elaborate detail. His dark eyes taking it in before looking at her, "It's... perfect" he said softly, "I've never seen anything like it"

she giggles" they used tobe..a part of my moms jewerly set.. i welded them together...well no me personally but.."she continued rambling on..He smiled slightly, "Well... I wouldn't have known it wasn't made this way... I think that fit rather well together" Rose had continued her blabbering until that is Severus kissing her caused her to top and kiss back"lets get back to the presents rose..."She kisses back before breaking it" sorry I'm a blabbermouth.." she hands him another gift this larger n a bit heavy , in itare rare potion books,dark art books and a book which traces the prince family line .

Severus opened it, careful not to damage any of the books as he peeled back the wrapping and he looked through each one, pausing at the book on his family line, his mouth quirked slightly, "thank you... I honestly don't know much about my mother's family" he said quietly, before handing her second gift.

Inside was his sixth year potions book... he had given to her mostly because of everything he had added and changed, he thought it might come of some use to her... but as a book mark, a ribbon was placed within it... and at the end of the ribbon was tied a small silver ring.

It was very basic, with an emerald stone and what appeared to be a piece of ebony wood inlayed on it, it was a popular practice in the wizarding world... to give your significant other a ring with your house colors and wood from your wand. It was a promise of sorts... almost as much as a wizarding oath, it held meaning behind it.

He was nervous...Rose saw it and stared agast, looking from then ring to Severus putting it on she smiled" oh Its beautfil Severus.." she crawls over the wrapping paper and kisses him,He kissed her back, feeling much more at ease... when he had decided on her presents it was before either one of them had admitted they loved one another, and it had taken a lot of courage to get them... but now he was glad he did.

she had tooky take the gifts to the living room" Severus do you still wanna sleep..?" "No... I'm awake now" he answered, "unless you're wanting to... I could probably fall back asleep if I tried" She smiled" we can open the rest later.." she rubbed against him ,remembering their quirked an eyebrow at her, before smirking slightly, "Fine by me... I almost forgot my favorite present is already unwrapped" he muttered, pulling her closer into him and kissing her. She kissed her back and after a coupe long hours the ouple lay in bed panting,"I swear you'll be the death of me" he breathed out between pants, a smug smile forming, he glanced over at her, "you know... You're really too good at this, you have no idea how much you affect me at times" he muttered, still in that vulnerable stage he always felt post coitus, it was honesty... And a lack of an inner filter that had him speaking his thoughts. " Not if your the death of me first Severus.." she says snuggling both were back asleep.

When Severus woke it was near noon... He felt his stomach rumble with hunger and he sighed, deciding to wake Rose and go in search of food, but almost as soon as he thought it... Tooky appeared in the room with a large covered platter and then just as quickly the house elf winked back out. Rose still slept her breathing soft and ' stomach grumbled as he smelled the food and he stood and stretched, before pulling on a pair of pants and walking to Rose's side, shaking her gently, "Rose... wake up... you need to eat love"At the mention of food the Strawberry blonde shot up wide awake and spotted the toast and jam grabbing those from the platter,uncaring of being nude"TOAST and jam!"

Severus' dark eyes drank her in a few moments, a small smirk quirking his lips slightly before he too reached for the food, sitting next to her once more and glancing her way, "As much fun as staying in bed is... I think eventually we will have to get up" he said softly.."yeah.."she smiles"and soon well be back at hogwarts..."she sighs sadly"no more romping around..."she looks at him michevious"unless in the room of requirements..." He snorts, "It's more likely than in our dorms... I'd rather every other Slytherin seventh year not listen in" he muttered, "or Merlin forbid they actually get a glimpse of you... I'd rather not be in Azkaban for murder by the end of the school year"...

-HUGE TIMESKIP

Severus wanted to groan in frustration as he buttoned his high collared coat. Today, was yet again the start of a new term... As well as his twelfth year as potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he had finished his seventh year the headmaster had been rather adamant about keeping him close... thus the mans decision to make Severus the youngest professor Hogwarts had ever seen.

It had been hard at first, most of the older students remembered him from his school days, they could remember him being accosted by the marauders and therefore had no real respect for him... They would talk and toss enchanted airplanes about and purposely ignore his homework assignments giving him no choice but to fail them, the grades reflecting on his teaching quality.

But after that October... Nothing of the sort ever happened again. The grief ridden young man had walked into his classroom on November the first, and an unknowing Gryffindor made some comment about his greasy hair and he had had enough... He had docked the Gryffindor one hundred and fifty points before taking twenty points from each student still standing.

A few Slytherins had been under the impression they were exempted from his wrath but were quickly corrected when he imperioed Antonin Dolhov's younger brother, effectively making him sit down and shut his mouth... That had been what started it, with that simple unforgiveable he had placed the fear of Snape in every student that walked into his classroom because of the stories... All he had to do from that point was guarantee his verbal abuse was as cutting as ever and they believed he was capable. He knew Dumbledore had sided with him because of everything he had been through at the time... He'd never get away with something like that again.

He swore under his breath as he met his own dark eyes inthe mirror. He was already dreading it... This was the beginning of seven years of hell as far as he was concerned, this was the day Harry Potter would arrive at the school, the-boy-who-lived-and-would-surely-be-a-pain-in-his-arsee.

The boy was a walking memory for him. A memory of a time he would rather not relive. He didn't know what would be worse... If the boy looked like Lily or James, though he found himself hoping it was the latter... It would leave him with much less conflicted emotions about hating him. He wished the past could remain buried with Lily and James Potter, for him... his life had been over that night, for reasons completely unrelated and even more painful... Centering around a certain witch he would rather not think on.

At the turn of his thoughts he scowled, before turning and exiting his rooms with a billow of his robes, deciding to ready his potions labs and prepare for the spawn that would shortly be invading the castle in under twelve hours time.

Rose Ivy had vanished , when James and lily potter were killed, she completely vanished much like lord voldemort,but when the first years filed into the great hall..a sound of shock from all the professers was heard, after all the fickle first years were suited.

The great halls doors opened, revealing a rather tall female(about 5'9''), her hair was still strawberry blonde but it was now cut In a simple her eyes oh her eyes were nothing like the dark brown from years ago instead they were a dark crimson silver cloak billowed about her as she approached the teachers table.

Around the girls neck..was a mecklace from a certain christmasover 12 years ago.,..the female was surely Rose Ivy Maribel Riddle ...

Severus had been busy keeping his eyes from straying to the Grffindor first year, who for Merlin only knows what reason, kept feeling the need to stare in his direction. He had spotted the boy the moment he walked in... A few children behind Lucius' spoiled little hellion and his entourage had stood the spitting image of James Potter, his hair even stuck out in the same manner. His eyes had focused on him several times throughout the sorting... before he would quickly shift them away, occasionally to the defense professor on his left or to the rather bushy haired young witch on Potters right... He truly hoped she wasn't a Slytherin, her wide eyes and eager expression and ever opening mouth signaled she was clearly an annoying presence... most likely a know it all, but he'd reserve judgement until he had her in class.

When the announcments had been made, he was finally relaxing... The comforting thought that he'd soon be able to slip off to his chambers keeping him from hezi g the half giant at his right side... But then the doors opened, he heard the shocked gasps before he lazily looked up, his mouth parting slightly as he forgot how to breathe.

'No... It... Can't be her. ' he thought

He looked down at the headmaster who seemed determined not to meet his eyes, before his own fell to the untouched plate I front of him. His heart had seemed to stop all together, yet he could never remember it pounding so fast in his life. He watched as Rose stepped up to the head master,Realizing she has no left .

Severus was attempting not to stare... but he found it far more difficult than he would have imagined. He took in her missing arm, and he felt his adam's apple bob a moment as he realized he wanted to know what had happened... but he wouldn't ask.

His eyes darted to the students, most of them staring at the new addition, while others remained oblivious. His eyes then trailed to the ghost, hoping one of them might offer a distraction... anything he could focus on other than her.

He felt elated to know she was alive... and her entrance had stirred up emotions he hadn't felt towards anyone other than her... he also felt betrayal and anger, she had left him behind as if he was nothing... she knew he was teaching here, and she just marched in without so much as a warning...

The shock had yet to wear off, so he wasn't sure which emotion would come out when they spoke... at the moment, he was hoping the conversation would never come.

her and dumbledore nodded no words needed as she looked at severus tilting her head towards the side door she says softly"we need to talk you an I,Severus..come along.."her vioce had a hollow sound as she walked to the side door goign in as dumbledore spoke"an a new addition to any years wanting to learn Sewing or other tidbits..Proffeser Ivy will be teaching that..""

Rose sat in one of the seats in the staff room looking atthe ground she began to speak"one do not be mad i vanished apperently my mom cast a spell that if my real dad was to be killed or vanquished i too would vanish,but the odd thing is..i was here..but i was with the founders..."her brow furrows"my life was spent teh last twelve years Actually getting to revisit hogwarts history.."

Severus had debated on following her, but he did... assuring himself it was only to get it over with. He shut the door as she began speaking, before turning toward her, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against it.

He didn't speak, but waited for her to continue... His face was completely expressionless as he finally met her eyes. she didnt seem to notice as she looked around.."..im sorry severus..ive hurt you and i swore i never would." "Dont concern yourself" he muttered, "it was a long time ago, I was little more than a boy... I can assure you I haven't been moping about waiting on an apology" she just sighs"perhaps..i shouldnt of come back..." "Perhaps not" he replied, his dark eyes not quite meeting hers, "I suppose it isn't for me to say..."

Though a small part wanted to believe her, he didn't... He saw no reason to, she had been the only person he ever let himself trust, and she had abandoned him. She had even told him she wanted to vanish... She wanted to leave without a trace, and that was exactly what she did. She stood and bowed her hair in her face, she removed the necklace from her neck placing it on the table" it no longer is mine.." she says softly walking from the room , to the headmasters office but he ( dumbledore) tells her to teach till winter break.

Her classroom was on the level right before the dungeons,and her room was were a picture of The grey lady watched her walk out, an indifference on his features that didn't match the torment he was feeling inside. When the door closed he walked forward and took the necklace in his hand, looking down at it a moment, before he pocketed it and left.

That night he greeted his Slytherins as usual, informing the first years of his expectations and rules before he headed on his usual nightly rounds... when he finally managed to return to his room, he sat in his armchair, summoning his bottle of firewhiskey and a glass tumbler.

She stay in her room room pretty much the same although with elf made wine and a wine glass as she cryied,soon the wine glass crashed in her room,SHe ha d thrown it against a shelf, which held photos on the wall of her and Severus before she vanished.

Young Love: Full of Promise, Full of Hope... Ignorant of Reality.  
1st year Witch Status: Offline Age: 21 Posts: 2,557 Re: Another flower for Severus( open to first severus)( during the mauraders era) Posted: Mar 10, 2010 11:06 pm

Severus was a fairly frequent drinker and held his liqour quite well... But on this night, his entire goal was becoming smashed and he was well on his way there. He was accustomed to his thoughts straying to Rose on nights like this... But knowing she was somewhere in the castle was driving him mad.

She had came in and already flipped his life upsidedown, making him feel guilty when she'd been the one to leave. He glanced over at his bookshelves, one shelf in particular held the books she had given him that Christmas as well as the cloak clasp.

He wondered if he should send them to her, and he summoned a house elf before he changed his mind.

The elf looked at him, cowering slight, "The Snape is in need of an elf?" it asked, eyeing him nervously.

Severus looked down before he pulled the necklace out of his pocket, "take this to professor ivy, it belongs to her" he murmured, waiting for the elf to nod understanding beforenit winked out.

During this Time Rose had begun coughing her heart racing acting up,she had moved to clean up the shattered glass of the wine glass and bottled but ended up grabbing a peice and cutting her legwith it watching the blood pool,before falling upon it,as she passed house elf had popped in seeing her unconsious and bleeding,it went back to snape squeaking" Professer Ivy! Blood!"

Severus looked at the elf in confusion, but it didn't last long... suddenly all the blood seemed to drain from his face, making him appear paler than ever. He jumped up and ran to the door before he realized he hadn't the slightest idea where Rose's rooms were.

He turned, his eyes darting about as he attempted to come up with a plan before they fell on the elf and then his emergency potions store. He quickly grabbed up the leather satchel before grabbing a hold of the elf, "I need you to take me to Professor Ivy"

The elf didn't argue, the professor's life was on the line... and while she might not want Severus there, he knew she needed some one's help. As a house elf he was privy to all of the castle's occupants and their deepest secrets, "Okay... I will take the Snape to see his biggest secret"

Severus looked down in confusion, but the elf soon winked out and reappeared with the potions master at the woman's side. Severus stood in shock at the blood, before he dropped down and began checking her vitals, "stupid... foolish girl" he murmured, attempting not to think on how close she was to the brink of death.

He qyuickly opened his satchel, pulling out a vial of blood replenisher, a healing potion, as well as a salve that would futher heal the wounds and prevent scarring. He got the potions down her first, shaking his head before he began rubbing the salve into her pierced skin, the wounds already sealing because of the potion... "Stupid thing to do, could have died" he muttered, a worried note in his voice he desperately wished wasn't there...

He could tell she had been drinking, alcohol thinned the blood and that was most likely the reason she had been so close to dying when he arrived.

Rose weakly groaned"go away"she whimopered at severus,since in her hazed mind it was louder than it needed"you said i shouldnt of come...so just..go away..."she whimpers as the pain registered than vanished,her pluse faltered a bit,reminding severus of her weak heart.

She didnt want him there to see her like this all weak and close to death,she didnt want im to see her hand and forearm were missing,the ones that had been didnt want him to see her tear stains or that she had resorted to drinking the one thing she would of never drank.. She didnt want him to see her like this...

Severus frowned as he continued searching for wounds, ignoring her missing arm as if it had always been that way, he felt her pulse at the juncture of her neck and had to refrain from swearing at the weak heatbeat, but he could tell it was slowly strengthening.

"I most certainly will not go away" he muttered, meeting her eyes as he brushed her hair back, "nor is that what I said... I said it wasn't for me to say, it's not as if you care what I think anyhow"

She sighed"why...why did my mom have to do that bloodly spell...why did i have to leave you andruin us?"she begins to cry "i didnt know i would really dissappear when i said it all those years ago!"

"Rose... Stop it" he muttered quietly, "stop crying... It isn't as if it will change anything that has happened"

The truth was, he didn't like seeing her cry, it set something off deep inside him and he'd be willing to do anything to make her stop... whether he believed her or not. she letthe tears continue in silence,shaking pullign herself up with her rigth arm.."leave.. please...your face..just you haunt me..cause i start to think of the past...please leave..."she turned from him hobbling into her room,her wand lay in peices o nthe floor,and a picture frame(which she had been clutching,was a wizard photo scrapbook,of just pictures of him and her before her magical vanish.

He watched her leave before he picked up the mess, needing a few moments to think. He started with the shards first, throwing them away before he picked her wand up and set the pieces by her necklace. When he picked the photo frame up, he looked down at it a few moments before sighing.

He had dreamed of her return more times than he cared to remember, but this wasn't what he dreamed of. He made his way to her room and opened the door, "Rose... Do you honestly think you are the only one who is haunted?" he asked thickly, his dark eyes focused on the floor .  
No.. I don't..and I don't know why but suddenly I'm back here surely you must hate me.." was her whispered words as she lay in her bed , her scarred back facing sighed, and his eyes came up to look at her, "I don't hate you" he whispered softly, "I never have... And believe me I wanted to, everything would have been so much easier if that had been the case"

"I just... Rose it's been twelve years, you dissapeared suddenly and... I was lost, I just don't understand what you've come back for... Or what you want..." Rose spoke softly yet clearly""""''What I want..is the twelve years of my life back..and my years with you but no thanks to my mum it's not gonna happen..I cut my arm off..while I was wherever I was cause that bloody mark made me think if you not my father but you.."

Staring at her was like staring at a walking ghost, it had been so long... His mind was still catching up with the reality of her being here. He let his eyes fall closed for just a moment before he made his way to the bed and slid down to the floor leaning his head back against it, not wanting to look at her but wanting to be near her.

"Rose... I'd give anything to make things the way they were" he whispered hoarsely, "b-but I can't erase what has happened. I'm not even sure if I have anything left to give you... I don't know what you've came back for... But I'm yours, I haven't had a choice in that since the day I met you... I'm just... confused"

She pats the bed" just come.. Lay with me Severus..ill show you what I saw those twelve years, and I know you'll not like it much.." when his skin came in contact which hers he was suddenly thrown into the moment where she first vanished ,Severus looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed from the combination of the alcohol and his effort not to cry. When she touched him he felt a pull under his navel like being sucked into a pensieve.

The Memories would of made no sense unless you were actually there,,,They showed the Founders,And others,slowly turning into memorys of Rose's nights of her pleas and cries to be returned to her own time,then her arms being cut off, then suddenly as if a week had gone by,she was spit out of a time place and at godrics hollow,her hair short and Her journey back to hogwarts..  
-

Severus felt physically I'll watching the memories, almost vomiting when he watched her cut her own arm from her body. When they ended, his breathing was coming in sharply as he realized she had been telling the truth and he met her eyes, his own still reddened. Rose lay still eyes closed as she says nothing,Severus stared at her a moment before he reached forward to touch her cheek" Rose...Look at me.."he whispered quietly,Rose opened her eyes,a dull crimson looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he mumured, his dark eyes meeting her crimson ones, "Im sorry you've been through what you have... And for not believing you... And for the way I acted" She simply reached over and took ahold of his hand closing her eyes" my eyes are no longer the shade of my mothers.." He wrapped her hand in his and shook his head, "no, they're not... and you've lost weight, and your hair is shorter, and you are taller" he added, "but none of those things mean anything Rose... don't let them bother you" I'm missing half an arm Severus..."she says her eyebrows raising as her eyes opened ...Severus sucked in a breath and his brow creased as he tried to think of a reply, "I know" he answered quietly, "and I stand by what I said... you shouldn't let it bother you"

"If I didn't know it was my fault... it wouldn't bother me at all" At this her eyes closed one more as she snuggled up to him...His eyes fell closed, "Ive missed you" he admitted quietly as she spoe" I missed you...''He sighed, "I really had thought you left... I didn't think of any other possibilities, you had said you wanted to dissapear and I never told you I wanted you to stay with me" and I never took back those words I didn't realize they would become literal.."she reaches down holding his hand ."I never hated you" he mumbled, "even though I thought you'd abandoned me and left without a word... I didn't hate you"

He swallowed, brushing the pad of his thumb across her hand, "I-I blamed him" he added, knowing she would understand who he meant, "and I blamed myself... I thought if I tried, I could make you want to stay" She looks at him once more kissing him deeply almost needingly" ohh.." Severus gasped softly at the feel of her lips on his, and he briefly had the thought that were it a dream... that would have been the moment he woke, it always happened that way.

His heart pounded against his chest as he reached forward and brushed her cheek, and deepened the kiss. He felt as if he pulled away, he would realize it really was a dream... and he would wake only to find himself in his bed, and Rose had never came back. She too deepened the kiss letting her tears fall again from closed felt the tears just before a lump began forming in his throat due to his own choked emotions. He pulled away and kissed the tears before burying his nose in the nape of her neck. " i love you severus so much!"she spoke loud enough for him to hearHe remained buried against her neck as he took in deep breaths, almost not believing his ears. Seconds turned to minutes before he realized he hadn't replied. "I love you too" he whispered thickly ...

she smiled softly with a sniffle"oh severus im sorry...i feel like a gyffendork"she says her wiping her tears. Severus pulled back and met her crimson eyes once more, even though they were no longer the deep brown they once were... he could still see the same expression in them, and the pounding in his ears faltered as he realized that this was real, that morning he would have never thought this turn of events possible.

"Maybe... a little hufflepuffish" he murmured with a twitch of his mouth, "but I think we both know, you're no Gryffindor"she snorts" i am no blundering hufflepuff Severus.."she grins slyly"your a gyffendor deary"she laughs getting out af bed and takign cover in his wardrobe in case he deicides to tickle her or squirt her with Aguamenti. He briefly considered casting a tickling charm on her until she took that statement back... But in the end he just cut his eyes in her direction with a snort, before shaking his head, "hardly" he muttered before his head fell back against the pillow...

"yes your a little lion"she calls teasing,turnign his bedroom to gryffindor colors. He looked around and scowled, "okay... The teasing I will take in stride but this god awful display of ostentatious colors is just to much... Change it back" he retorted, standing up and making his way to her 'hiding' place. "NOPE!"she giggled before turning to her animangus form in teh closet,a black snake thus blending in with the shadows .Severus looked in the wardrobe and frowned when he didn't see her... But then he realized she couldn't have apparated, and he smirked slightly, before shutting the wardrobe and locking it with magic, warding it closed. she slithered out before it shut slithering quickly under his bed with a hiss .He heard the hiss and glanced down, just in time to see the tip of her tail dissapear under the bed, "alright Rose... Cmon" he muttered, not about to get down and crawl under the bed after her. she hissed coming out with a seemingly snakish pout as she revealed her snae form to be about 6 ft looked down his nose at her, "very impressive" he muttered with just a hint of playful sarcasm, "now... how about you change back?" he questioned before flicking his wand, his room returning to it's normal state. she begins to coil around him chanmging back,her legs intertwined with his,her arms around his neck"yes?" His right hand came up and tucked a short lock of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, "nothing" he murmured softly, his eyes meeting hers once more. Se kissed him,smiling as she did so,A part of Severus' mind was attempting to figure out where they would go from here... It wasn't as if either of them planned this out. He broke the chaste kiss, and rested a hand on the curve of her neck.

"Stay right here" he murmured softly, before he left the room, returning a few moments later with something in his hand. He came up to her, and handed it to her before leaning in for another kiss, "don't take this off again" he whispered quietly, glancing down at the looks down at it before handing it to him and turning around" put it on me severus..? "

Young Love: Full of Promise, Full of Hope... Ignorant of Reality.  
1st year Witch Status: Offline Age: 21 Posts: 2,557 Re: Another flower for Severus( open to first severus)( during the mauraders era) Posted: May 07, 2010 10:18 am

He fidgeted with the chain a few moments, as he stared at her neck... a small lump in his throat. It didn't take long for what she asked to register and he blushed slightly, "um... right" he mumbled sofly, before unclasping the necklace and placing it about her neck.

Once it was done, he let the tips of his fingers graze her skin lightly and brushed his lips across the base of her neck. "there" her eyes shut atthe feelign of his lips on her neck and she turned around kissing him passionatly"im hungry..."


End file.
